Apocalyptic
by RedRockets
Summary: Black*Star thinks there's going to be an apocalypse on 12/21/12. Everyone else is not so sure about it, but go along with it anyways. They decide to end their day (and possibly their lives) with a boom. Did they mean that literally? Is there really going to be an end to the world for the Soul Eater gang?


**Apocalyptic**

"'Sup, guys?" I greeted my friends as I walked up to them, high-fiving Black*Star. I met up with them at the park, but I guess I didn't get the memo on the call time because I seemed to be the last one to arrive.

"Hey, Soul!" The rest said in unison.

"So, you guys know what today is, right?" Black*Star asked us.

"Um, Friday?" Death the Kid answered, uncertain to what he meant.

"Well, yeah. But also, it's December 21st!"

"…so?" The gang and I questioned.

"Duh! Apocalypse! Mayans! Sheesh, don't you people have internet?" He replied, using a bunch of hand gestures to help explain.

"Black*Star, that's not real. You know that, right?" I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It _is_ real! And when it does happen, watch me save all your sorry butts!" He brushed my hand off and pointed his at all of us.

_If you say so,_ I thought to myself.

"Since we're all going to die soon," Patty chimed in, "why don't we do something fun?"

"Like what, sis?" Liz asked her younger sibling.

"Uh… a party! Yeah, let's have a party!" She beamed, doing a weird happy dance.

The rest of the gang just glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Then a party it is! We could throw it at my place! As long as you guys don't mess it up though." Kid included.

We decided to leave the park now so that we could start preparing, sharing giddy remarks as we walked.

~LATER AT THE PARTY~

Ding-dong!

"Oh, I'll get it!" Maka shouted as she proceeded to the front door.

"Hey, Ox! Thanks for coming!" She greeted as she swung open the door.

_The hell? Why's she being nice to him? I thought she hated him. Don't tell me she thinks the end of the world is coming too and she's just being friendly to everyone. Tch, lame._

I walked up to Kid and the others. "Nice party. It's pretty cool." I said, tilting back my red solo cup and taking a swig of coke.

"I know right?" Liz agreed. "This party's awesome!"

A couple of people came over to our circle. "Hey, Patty. Wanna play strip poker?"

"Well," the younger of the Thompson sisters began, "I—Ah!"

She was quickly swept away by the excited partygoers without her say.

"Heh, _someone's _eager." I smirked.

The others laughed at the comment.

We continued to dance in the strobe lights and artificial fog, played classic party games, and even went for a late night dip in Kid's new jacuzzi. Actually, it wasn't that late at all. It was barely, what, 8:30?

"Guys, let's play Spin the Bottle!" Black*Star suggested.

"Um, I think I'll just watch." I told him.

"No way, we're _all_ playing. Right, guys?"

"Uh, I think Soul's right." Tsubaki said, trying to talk Black*Star out of it. "I don't really want to—,"

"Nonsense! You're all just being babies! But not me! The great Black*Star won't back down from any challenge! Besides, we're all gonna die tonight anyways! So what're y'all afraid of?"

We shared looks before finally giving in. I didn't really have the energy to tell him _again_ that the world wasn't ending. Besides, what's a couple of meaningless kisses?

"Okay, Liz, you can go first!"

She sighed before spinning the empty beer bottle, which I have no idea where it came from. I don't remember anyone bringing alcohol to the party.

The bottle stopped at Kid. He didn't look shocked or nervous or anything. He just stared at Liz, with a weird look in his eyes. She was doing the same. And before I knew it, they were smushing faces. I knew those two liked each other.

After that, they dropped out of the game so they could continue making out, then a few random guests joined in. Kisses were shared. Laughs filled the air, almost as much as the mockery.

"Soul, your turn!" Someone from the group called out to me.

"Alright, alright." I spun the bottle without putting any effort into it. I personally thought that this game was stupid, as was the hookups that came after. But you know, whatever.

People 'oohed' as they watched the glass bottle stop at... Maka?! _Is this really happening right now?_

Okay, I have to admit that I may have had a small crush on Maka. But this isn't how I wanted it to go down. I want our first kiss to be, you know, after I asked her out.

"Stop stalling, Soul! You're not getting out of it!" Black*Star said, slapping my back.

"Okay, geez."

I turned to my meister, who was already giving me a look. I scooched closer to her and started to lean. She started to do the same. I silently cleared my throat before closing my eyes and inching my face slowly to hers.

"Oh my god! Guys, look!" Someone shouted.

"Ahhh!" Another shrieked.

I popped my head up and searched for the sound of their voices. They were standing by a window, looking out. Many people began to gather around the other windows. _Um, what's going on?_

I ran to one of the windows, as did others, and frantically looked around. I spotted many balls of light falling from the sky. _Holy fuck, were those... asteroids?!_

Not even a moment passed before one of those flying fire balls crashed into the ground causing a booming explosion and an earthquake.

Many gasped at the scene in front of them. Others screamed in horror. Wow, this was the first time I actually wanted Black*Star to be wrong.

"Everybody run!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everyone scattered around the mansion, screaming and gathering others.

I ran back to where I left the others, but they weren't there.

"Not to worry, fellow inferiors! I, the mighty Black*Star, will save you all!" The ninja announced before jumping through a window and breaking the glass.

I ran up to that window but didn't follow him out.

"Don't do it, you idiot! What _can_ you do anyways?!" I shouted to him, but I guess all the commotion was to loud for him to hear.

He just have me a thumbs up and dashed after another asteroid that was about 100 feet from hitting the ground. He jumped up in the air, right under the asteroid.

The assassin was crushed under the space boulder. Before I could scream his name out, someone beat me to it.

"BLACK*STAR!"

I turned around and saw Tsubaki standing at another window, terrified and had tears already streaking her cheeks.

I ran towards her. "Come on, we have to find the others then get outta here."

She merely nodded as I helped her out of the living room.

Another asteroid fell, and this time, it smashed right into Kid's house.

_We need to get the hell out, and fast._

I shouted out our friends' names as we headed for the exit.

We ran out of one of the open sliding doors and sprinted as far as possible before I heard my name being called.

"Soul? Soul! Tsubaki! Is that you? Over here!"

I squinted my eyes to see if it was Maka and the rest, but the smokiness made my whole eyesight hazy. _I think it was._

We met each other halfway.

"Have you seen my sister? Where's Patty?!" Liz begged, bawling her eyes out.

"We haven't seen her..." Tsubaki replied shakily.

"I'm sure she's fine but right now we need to think about ourselves." Kid butted in.

"Kid's right. Let's go!" Maka insisted, waving a hand to gesture to come with her as she headed onward.

"No! I need my sister! I'm not leaving her!" She pulled away from Kid who was holding her and ran back towards the burning mansion, screaming out for Patty.

"LIZ! DON'T!" Kid screamed, trying to run after her.

I held him back by his shoulders, but he was too strong being the shinigami he was.

Kid quickly caught up with Liz, but they were in a bad spot at a bad time. An asteroid went right in their path and… well, you know the rest.

"Soul, where'd Tsubaki go?" Maka inquired, anxiously.

I gasped. _She's gone?!_

Before I got to respond, she tugged my arm and started running, telling me to come with. I looked back and the grass was catching fire and spreading quickly in our direction.

I dashed ahead of Maka and encouraged her to catch up.

"SOUL!"

I looked back at Maka, who was slowing down a bit. She was pointing up above.

I glanced upward and my eyes met yet another blazing ball of rock.

"Oh fu—,"

I sat up with a gasp. I searched my surroundings. Closet. Door. Desk. Clock. Bed.

"It was just a dream?" I asked myself, scratching the back of my head.

I checked my alarm clock. 3:00 AM Dec. 21, 2012.

_Ughh!_


End file.
